


Christmas and Coffee

by Tomakoe



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomakoe/pseuds/Tomakoe
Summary: Gran and Sandalphon spend their Christmas night away from the Grandcypher and the crew.Based off of Sandalphon's Christmas and birthday messages to the player.
Relationships: Gran/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Christmas and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic to help me get back into things, haven't written or posted anything in a while. Hope you enjoy!

A starry night rested above Gran and Sandalphon as they walked through the snowy streets of one of the many islands that floated about throughout the blue skies. With Christmas having already been celebrated that morning, the amount of people outside wasn’t quite the same as Gran remembered it on Christmas Eve. The festive spirit, however, remained with beautifully breathtaking decorations elegantly on display outside restaurants and shops. 

The two stopped in front of a particularly coffee themed display in the window of a cafe. A christmas tree had been adorned with holiday themed cups as ornaments and pictures of the holiday specials that were active at the time. At the top of it all sat a giant coffee bean imitating a star that would usually take its place atop the tree. A sign rested above the tree displaying the name of the establishment ‘Vanilla Balcony Cafe’.

“Do you think that bean is real?” Was the first thing Gran said as he looked at the tree in wonder.

“Probably not. Coffee beans don’t get that big.” Sandalphon replied before covering his mouth with his hands and blowing into them.

“Wanna go inside and ask them to be sure?” Gran looked over to the messy haired primarch with a grin. 

“H-huh? That sounds absurd. They’ll laugh at us.” 

“But don’t you wanna know if the coffee bean up there is real? Or if the, uh,” Gran looked at a menu item adorned on the tree, “if the Agastia coffee is really from Agastia?” 

“I’m pretty sure Agastia coffee is just coffee with-” Sandalphon began to explain the menu item before glancing over at Gran, who had now put on a fake pout along with puppy eyes. “You really want to go inside of the cafe, don’t you?”

Gran nodded excitedly. 

“Fine. I suppose we can stop here for a bit and enjoy the menu. Let’s go inside.”

Upon entering the cafe the scent of baked goods and coffee wafted around the building and into their senses. A fire crackled in the corner of the room as it devoured logs placed into the fireplace and filled the cafe with a toasty atmosphere that beat away the cold that had set itself upon the two skyfarers. 

To the left there was a second story boasting a balcony, most likely the namesake of the cafe, with seats that granted a nice view behind the counter where the drinks and meals were prepared.

“Hello, Welcome to the Vanilla Balcony Cafe! I will be your host tonight,” A young erune man cheerily announced while donning a decorated stocking cap. 

“Is the coffee bean at the top of the tree real?” Were the first words out of Gran’s mouth as he walked up to the host.

“Don’t mind him, please. Table for two, on the second floor.” Sandalphon swiftly said from behind Gran. 

“Haha, no worries. We’ve been getting this question a lot since it is opening night, but no. The bean is unfortunately not real.” The young man’s ears drooped a bit as he ended the sentence dramatically. “What is real though is our amazing service, please follow me to your seats.” His ears returned to normal as he led the two to their seats with a smile. 

Sandalphon grinned back at Gran, triumphant and satisfied with the result of the bean’s state of existence. Gran playfully stuck his tongue out in response as they walked. The two of them took their seats and relaxed as their host passed out two menus for them to flip through. They made their orders and were soon chatting idly.

“What do you think of this place?” Gran asked while looking around the cafe. 

“It’s nice. A bit too bright for me, but they are probably trying to get the value of their name to be more than just the drinks.” Sandalphon motioned towards the vanilla colored accents on the walls and support beams of the cafe. 

“I guess they might be trying to stretch their namesake a bit too far…” Gran took deeper notice of the vanilla colored accents himself. “I guess we are in the vanilla balcony of the Vanilla Balcony Cafe then, huh?” Gran said, a silly smile across his face.

“That’s low hanging fruit and you know it.” 

“It’s not that low. Coffee hangs lower, you know?” 

“Have you seen how big a coffee tree gets? They only go up to my knee, of course they will be lower. And that’s without the heels.” Sandalphon tapped his heels against the wooden floor of the cafe for emphasis.

“If we’re talking with the heels on, then I’m also low hanging fruit, right?” 

“Assuredly, yes.”

“Thanks, Sandy,” Gran said through a chuckle.

Gran could see Sandalphon about to protest the nickname, but as he was about to do so their drinks had arrived. The erune man side the drinks to their respective orderer and walked off after bidding them a good evening.

“You know,” Gran started after taking a quick lick of the whip cream on the hot chocolate he ordered, “I don’t think I’ve asked you about how you liked the holiday season?” 

“I don’t think you have. I think you guys just assume I enjoy it.” 

“S-sorry about that… I’m still forgetting that some of the crew member haven’t celebrated stuff like Christmas before.” Gran meekly tilted his head back and avoided eye contact with Sandalphon.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. You’re alright,” The primarch reassured and reached his hand out to tip Gran’s head back to eye level. “I do enjoy it, don’t get me wrong, but sometimes it can get a little overwhelming.” Sandalphon spoke gently and took a sip from his mug of coffee. 

“Well that’s good to hear,” A sigh of relief escaped Gran, “I thought you didn’t like Christmas for a moment there. That would’ve been kind of awkward.” 

Sandalphon shrugged. “I’ve also been celebrating this holiday for a while, too.” 

“Really?” Gran leaned forward, curiosity bubbling up inside of him. 

“Mhm. Lucifer wanted to start celebrating it after seeing skydwellers celebrate it. I never got a variety of gifts though, just different batches of coffee he made.” 

“Oh, uh, does that mean we strike a nerve whenever we get you coffee as a gift…?” 

“Not at all, I enjoy it very much.” 

Another feeling of relief washed over Gran as he listened to the information, taking sips from his hot chocolate. The heat burnt his tongue slightly, but it was worth it he felt as the sweet chocolatey taste filled his mouth. There was a period of some silence that followed as the two took in the atmosphere of the cafe. Gran leaned his head over the edge of the balcony to watch the baristas in their beautiful scramble to make drinks and meals for the patrons that had arrived that night. Once that had bored him, he turned back to Sandalphon who seemed to have been staring at him, a bit red in the face. Judging by the swift action he took after that to look over at one of the many paintings that lined a wall of the cafe. 

“By the way, since you’ve spent the past few Christmases with us, what is your favorite gift from the crew? I promise I can keep a secret from Lyria and Vyrn.”

“My favorite gift? Hmm…” Sandalphon set the cup of coffee down. “I think it has to be the lamp you got me when the light inside of my room broke.” He nodded to himself with confirmation after he spoke.

“Wait, really? I mean, I don’t wanna spoil it, but that was a last minute gift. We got held up and couldn’t get gifts for everyone on time that year.” Gran said disappointedly, that was an odd Christmas that year. 

“I still like it so don’t worry. It was a helpful gift. I also liked it because you-” Sandalphon stopped himself mid-sentence. “I-it seems that the A-agastian coffee I ordered is kicking in,” He remarked nervously and laughed off his slip up. 

“You were talking about that earlier, what do they put into it?” Grant tilted his head as he glanced over to the empty glass and back to the red faced primarch.

“CoffeeandAgastianalcohol.” 

“What? That was way too fast. Say it again?” 

“Coffee and Agastian alcohol.”

“Maybe we should go back to the ship then, I don’t wanna keep you out all night if you’re boozy.” Gran got out of his seat and walked over to Sandalphon to help him out of the seat.

“Tispy and boozy are two completely different things, first of all. And second, there’s not enough booze in one serving of the coffee to be intoxicating.” Sandalphon dropped the fake slur of his words to state the fact about his caffeine driven passion, but his face remained stained the same color as his carmine eyes. 

“Wait a minute. If it’s not enough to be intoxicating, how is it ‘kicking in’?” Gran questioned as if he was some kind of detective solving the crime in the last episode of a drama. 

“Tch. I’ve been found out,” Sandalphon replied in like manner as that of a villain being caught in the act.

“You know you don’t have to lie about something like this, right?” 

“I didn’t mean to lie to make you feel bad. I just didn’t want to overshare.” Sandalphon defended himself.

“Overshare what? How much you enjoyed the gift I got you?” There was a slight bite to Gran’s voice as he spoke. He rarely became upset, which probably led to the stunned face of Sandalphon. 

There was tense silence between them now. Thankfully, their little argument had not been heard by the rest of the staff or patrons inside of the cafe due to the louder than usual ambience. They sipped their drinks and looked in the opposite direction of one another. Once their drinks had been emptied and finished, they paid the tab and left the cafe. The silence still following them. The roamed around the island for a bit more until it became late, and the time they were supposed to return by was approaching fast. 

“Are you doing alright, Sandalphon? You’re shaking an awful lot…” Gran looked over to Sandalphon with a concerned gaze. 

“I-it’s a bit cold is all…” Sandalphon shivered as he tried to pull his sleeves over his shaking hands. “Aren’t you still upset with me anyways? 

“Not anymore, no. I’m just worried about you now though. Me and Vyrn fight all the time about some things but we still share apples, you know.” Gran said as he tugged gently on the scarf around his neck.

“I see,” Sandalphon said, still shivering. 

“Did you forget to bring your mittens from the Grandcypher?”

“M-m-maybe.” 

Gran nodded and removed the mitten from his left hand. The cold temperature nipped at Gran’s hand, but the residual warmth from the glove made it tolerable. He handed the mitten over to Sandalphon who awkwardly took the single mitten and looked at it before glancing back at him with a confused look. 

“What do you want me to do with this one mitten. Won’t your hand be cold now too?” He raised a brow at Gran. 

Gran simply shook his head and his hand reached out for Sandalphon’s, gripping it tightly. The shaking persisted for a few more moments until the residual warmth from Gran’s hand slowly jumped to Sandalphon’s and began to warm both of their hands. 

“O-oh I see,” The familiar flush from before covered Sandalphon’s face once more.

“Are they still delicate?

“Huh?” 

“My fingers. Are they still delicate, Sandalphon?” Gran asked with a smug look on his face.

“More delicate than how you handled what happened back inside of the cafe,” He replied while gripping Gran’s hand tighter.

“Let’s not get back on that subject,” Gran sighed, “unless you want to tell me what that was all about? I’m still curious.” 

Sandalphon held Gran’s hand tighter to the point of his knuckles turning white. “I like the gift because you gave it too me. I’m not up too late at night so I don’t really need a light in my room. If someone else had given me that gift I would’ve refused it.” 

“That would be so mean!” Gran replied swiftly, missing the point entirely.

“W-well what do you want me to do with something I don’t want?! I can’t just take it and pretend I like it, that would be disingenuous to the giver would it not?” 

“Never mind that,” Gran huffed, “you liked it because I gave it to you? That’s nice of you.” 

“You make it sound like I’m usually not nice to you and the crew.”

“I wasn’t trying to do that, my bad. Let’s just get back to the ship though, I’m sure Lyria is going to be upset if we aren’t back soon.” Gran leaned his head on Sandalphon’s shoulders. 

“Of course. She’s going to try and get me to make coffee all day tomorrow using this situation if we aren’t back soon.” 

The rhythmic click of Sandalphon’s heels could be heard as Gran could feel his head come to rest on his. 

“Did you have a good Christmas?” Sandalphon asked Gran.

“I did, yeah. Hanging out with you has been a lot of fun.” A soft smile came upon his face as he looked up at Sandalphon.


End file.
